Velvet Dark Blue
by RedLovesBlack
Summary: After getting thrown to the pool, Crystal finds a box of kittens outside her house. What will she do? While trying to take care of kittens and planning revenge, when she finds out what the kittens are."this is just not my day, is it?"
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Naruto.**

RING

A black hair girl was getting out of her seat, packing all of her books into her book bag, while at the same time get out of her school jacket and smoothe her skirt.

' _Sigh, can't wait till I get out of this hell..'_

You see this girl has been in the same school since she was 7, with the only exception when her family moved to San Francisco and 1 year later, Italy, so who can blame her, for hating the school.

As She finished packing her books she looked to the door to see everyone from my class trying to leave, but getting pushed by the others, trying to see who gets out faster.

She smirked, ' _this, is the best group I've ever gotten, it's so amusing being with them.'_

"Crystal! Ready to leave?"

My name is Crystal and I'm 16 years old,I love music, dancing and singing, I have blue eyes and black hair, I go to school at the academy of music, where you have 2 types of classes, one is obviously music, where you learn whatever you want about music, you can sing, be on a choir, dance, and you can learn how to play an instrument, and two are the normal classes, where you learn mathematics,chemistry, languages, etc.

Crystal turned around and saw her best friend Rose, waiting for her..

"Let's wait till the idiots get out." She gestured towards the group in front of her, who was pushing while yelling.

"Am I an idiot as well, Crystal?" She felt an arm around her shoulder and turned her head to see Red,her friend, hugging her to his side.

"Of course not, you're a SUPER idiot, there's a difference."Crystal answered with a cheeky grin, putting her right arm around his waist, Rose laughed.

"Now that's mean." Red pouted, Crystal rolled her eyes at him and told them " ah they're gone, let's get out of here."

We walked out of school,making fun of each other.

"I gotta go, bye." Crystal said while running to a white Subaru wrx.

"Bye." Red and Rose called in unison.

"Hi auntie, hi uncle."She said as she got in.

"Hi." They said together.

 _'Hello bitch.'_ I thought when I saw my cousin Christina.

Now her cousin was obnoxious, a crybaby, bossy, and annoying and most of all a tattle tale, Crystal has hated her for a long time, when they were forced to spend time together, they never talk or they spend it insulting each other.

"Bye auntie, uncle, Christina." She said and closed the car door.

Crystal went to open the door of my house and saw her brothers grey Golf Volkswagen on the garage and her dads black dodge minivan. ' _Huh, he's home, and dads home too, wonder what's happening.'_ She thought curious.

"I'm home." Crystal called as she left her book bag on the dining chair and went to the living room, where She saw my 25 year old brother Kevin laying on the couch, playing Grand Theft Auto on the ps4.

My elder brothers name is Kevin, who is 25 years old, he makes it a living to annoy me all day and spends his time on going out with his girlfriend now wife Carol.

" Mom and dad are in their room." Kevin told her when heard her.

" okey, do you know what they want?"

"Yea, but it's supposed to be a secret." He smirked as she left.

After Crystal climbed the stairs…

"Mom, dad?" She called as She entered their room and stand in front of them.

"There you are!"

My moms name is Angelica, and she's an upbeat, happy person who you never want to get truly made, she is 48 years old and is married to my dad Antony who is 48 years old, both my parents are doctors, so there not often around.

"What's going on?"She asked after She saw the suitcase.

Angelica and Antony look at each other, Antony answers hesitantly," …we're going to travel around for awhile."

"Oh,wait who's we?"

" we as in your mother, your brothers, and I."

She widen my eyes, feeling shocked that she's not included,"WHAT ABOUT ME?!"

" you're not included."

She whirl around to see Kevin looking at her amused.

"Shut up, I'm not talking to you." She spat out and glared.

"Crystal!" Mom scolded me.

"But mom." Crystal whined as she turned to look at her.

"Don't "but mom" me, you are staying here, end of story."

"What about Nazareth?" She questioned.

" what about me?" An unknown voice answered.

She look behind me to see Nazareth.

My older brother Nazareth is 23 years old, he loves playing video games, and he's the sometimes kinder brother, as you can read I'm the youngest of a family of boys with only my mother and me as girls. It sucks.

"Did you know? They're going away and I'm staying by myself."

" great, they'll be more space for us." Nazareth says cheerfully.

Crystal gaped, and then start to give him a glare "Go to hell!"

"CRYSTAL!" Mom yells and She ignored her and continue to glare.

Nazareth ignores me and looks at mom" when are we leaving?" He asks.

"Right now. The cab is probably waiting for us."

" Before we go, it's so hot right now, don't you think so?" Kevin looks at Nazareth over her head.

" we should cool down, you're sweating Crystal." Nazareth continued.

Crystal look at them, confused.

As Nazareth grabs her arms.

She gasped as She realize what they plan to do.

"LET ME GO, STOP." Crystal started to struggle.

"GRAB HER LEGS, GRAB HER LEGS!"

Kevin grabbed crystals legs after She kicked him on the stomach.

"LET ME GO, MOM, MOM, MOMMY." Crystal struggled even more when she saw we where in my room.

Nazareth struggled to open the door to the balcony, while she tried to headbutt him and scratch him, while kicking Kevin.

"MOM, STOP THEM, MAMA,MOMMY,STOP"

Angelica was laughing while recording them on the video camara.

Nazareth finally open the door and stepped outside, while laughing so hard.

Crystal struggled and struggled, screaming her head off.

" I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU BOTH,LET ME GO."

Kevin and Nazareth began laughing so hard, and got closer to the railing.

"STOP, I DON'T KNOW HOW TO SWIM, STOP IT."

" haha stop lying, you know how to swim."' Kevin said.

"1,2." They counted together.

"STOP, I HOPE YOU TWO GO TO HELL, MOM." Crystal shrieked.

"3." Kevin and Nazareth threw her to the pool " YOU BASTARDS!"

Kevin and Nazareth howled with laugher as they started running for their suitcases to get out of the house before Crystal could come after them.

"Go,go,go,let's go people,we got a places to be." Kevin jumped from the last 4 stairs as he got his suitcase and left his car keys on the dining table.

SPLASH!

Crystal landed with a big wave,she threw her hair out if her face when she came up and started swimming fast so she could go after them.

" I'm going to kill them, slow and painfully." She muttered to herself as she got out of the pool dripping wet and tried to run, only to fall back into the pool, she got out again and tried to walk first and when she got into the house, she saw them reach the door.

" oh no you don't." She muttered and started running after them, by the time she reached them, they were already out of the house.

"FUCK, THEYRE GONE!" She cursed.

" I'll get them when they come back." She smirked evilly and went to lock the door still dripping wet, when she saw a box " I swear if this is another trick they're going to die."

Crystal kneeled and opened the box, only to see a bunch of colorful kittens looking back at her

" sigh, today's just NOT my day, is it." She said to herself rhetorically While shivering.

 **Please read and review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Naruto.**

After getting the kittens to the house and taking a shower, there she was watching with a bored face the kittens in the box, on the living room with the TV on.

She kneeled taking care that she was in a white lolita dress beside the box, taking out a yellow kitten with blue eyes and putting it in front of her.

"Huh, you're a strange cat, I've never seen a cat with yellow fur." She commented to the kitten.

The kitten narrowed his eyes at her and mew at her,as if he could understand her.

' _I feel like I know the cat, it's not possible, is it, maybe they were right, I am going crazy.'_ She thought.

"Well, I don't know when my family will be back,but if they get back early, it'll be revenge against mom, for laughing and not helping, so until then you cats,kittens,whatever can stay." Crystal announced while getting the kittens out of the box, putting them on the floor besides each other.

"Talking to cats never saw that coming." She said to herself, " I really got to stop talking to myself."

" You can explore, if you want, I'm gonna make lunch."

When she said this all cats went running around,sniffing things.

 _'I've gotta put on some music, where is the controller.'_

"Gotcha,now where's spotify? Don't tell me Kevin erased the app." She muttered to herself, unknown to her all the cats where watching her from where they were.

"I'm in the mood for Marin Garrix." Crystal talked to herself as she putted Animals and turned on the Stereo, loud music could be heard when she turned it on, the cats all jumped when they heard it.

"Now let's make some lunch!"

Crystal went to the kitchen dancing to the music.' _what to make,what to make?'_ She thought _' I know! Ravioli, it's been a while since I've had it.'_ Crystal decided as she got out all of the ingredients to make it.

After making it…

"Mmm, it's so good." Crystal moaned as she ate it on the dining table with the music still loud.

"Meow"

"Hm." She looked down to see a silver kitten," oh right, I forgot to feed you guys." She sweat dropped.

Crystal got out of her chair and went to the kitchen, when she turned around she jumped,"Gods dammit." All the cat were behind her.

"Since I don't have cat food, I'll give you ravioli, since I made to much, how many are you?" She asked.

"Ok, let's see…"

"One" an orange with black spots all over his body kitten " someone hates you."

"Two" a blue cat with a white spot on her ear." Someone painted you."

"Three" a red cat"you're…I don't know what to say."

"Four" the yellow cat with a bang on his blue eyes" weird, that's all I have to say."

"Five" a black cat "you look like a normal cat."

"Six" a blue cat with fish gills?" You look like you belong on a freak show."

"Seven" a black cat with awesome eyes " you're eyes are awesome."

"Eight" a silver cat " again, you look like you belong on a freak show."

"Nine" a black and white cat" someone painted you."

Crystal counted nine cats "ok, so eighteen bowls." She got out the nine bowls and putted some ravioli on each of them and on another nine putted water, then she placed the bowls in front of each of them and went back to the dining room to finish her lunch.

After eating it….

Crystal When she finished eating placed her plates on the dishwasher and looked at the cats, only to find cat number five looking at her.

" the others gone?" She asked.

Cat number five only mewed at her.

" ok, come here." She said to the cat, and grabbed it, holding him on her arms.

Crystal sniffed him" you, my furry friend, need a bath." And held him away from her.

" come on, let's go take a bath." She said to him.

 _'Weird, cats are supposed to be afraid of water, is it possible that he's from the akatsuki, like from one of those fanfiction.'_

After climbing The stairs and going to her mothers bedroom (it has a walk in bathroom) and entering the bathroom putting the water temperature cold she putted the cat on the bathtub, and turned around for some shampoo, when she turned around she saw a man, a naked man, Crystal widened her blue eyes,the shampoo falling from her hands, getting a blush.

"Um,here." She took a towel after a moment and gave it to him.

"Thank you." A cold emotionless voice said.

 _' holy mother of all, he's Itachi Uchiha, this is like a fanfiction, awesome, finally something happens.'_

" um,considering you just turned human, can I assume all the other cats are the same." Crystal stated after a moment.

"Hn." Itachi grunted

" I'm gonna take that as a yes, which ones your leader?" Crystal says and questions.

"The cat with black spots." Itachi states.

"Okey, stay here." Crystal says " before I go, do you want clothes? Never mind." She says rapidly with a blush, Itachi only raises an eyebrow.

 _'Ohmygod,the akatsuki is in my house, I'm gonna have to pretend, I don't know something's, I can do this, if I can lie with a straight face, professional killers won't be able to know, no pressure.'_

"Cat number one, where are you? Ah there you are."

Crystal found Pein on the couch on the living room, she grabbed him and made way to Kevin's room, grabbing clothes for Itachi, before going to her mothers bedroom where she left Itachi.

"Here." She gave Itachi the clothes and entered the bathroom with Pein, leaving the door open, seeing as the water was cold she putted him in the water and immediately gave him a towel with her eyes close.

When she felt the towel gone, she opened her eyes and saw Pein, in all his intimidating glory.

Crystal gulped _'im either going to die or I'll live, hope it's the latter.'_

 **Please review**


End file.
